


Maria's Present

by UselessTentacleWoman



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTentacleWoman/pseuds/UselessTentacleWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has a special birthday present in mind for Tsubasa. (She's probably been reading to many of those magazines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria's Present

Maria slumped back onto the bed, fidgeting nervously. Why she’d gone so far with this stupid idea was anyone’s guess. She tucked her chin down and stared down at the tiny strips of red ribbon covering only the tiniest parts of her body. She hadn’t really understood what people meant by “clothing that makes you feel more naked than naked” until she’d put this on. Did it even count as clothing?

She rolled over again. Tsubasa would be getting back soon; should she strike some kind of sexy pose? Just lying on her side, half rolled into a ball, didn’t really fit the mood. She’d tried lying on her back, her legs and arms spread, but Tsubasa’s room was a bit chilly and Maria could see her reflection in the dresser mirror, which just made her uncomfortable. Maybe she could just slip under the sheets for now, and toss them off when Tsubasa got here? Maria nodded once and quickly slipped into the bed, wincing slightly as a ribbon tugged for a moment against her core.

As she reached down to adjust it, her fingers brushed against her folds, and she felt a slight but unmistakable dampness. As she shifted the ribbon back into position, it scraped across her clit, sending a fast but potent jolt of pleasure through her body. Maria bucked her hips up, grinding her clit and the ribbon against the palm of her hand, letting out a loud moan. She bit her bottom lip and moved her hand back, but bumped the inside of her thigh with the tips of her fingers, feeling another spark. She decided that, while maybe waiting for Tsubasa to come home and ravish her was a start, she might also appreciate a bit of a head start. 

Her hand slipped down again, her fingers playing across her folds, coaxing heat into her loins. Her other hand raced down to her waist, carefully avoiding the bow above her mound to drape two fingers on either side of her clit and slowly slide them back and forth in time with the first hand’s teasing. She rolled her hips up and down, slowly building the pace. Confident in the growing wetness, she thrust one finger into her pussy and squeezed her fingers down on her clit, sending a thunderbolt through her body. She kicked out with her leg, sending the sheets sprawling onto the floor; she suddenly felt very warm, and modesty was her furthest concern. 

Maria arched her back and drove a second finger into her depths. She raised her hips above the bed, clenching her fingers down harder on her clit and bringing it up against the ball of her hand. Her breathing quickened and her eyes fluttered shut, her pace quickening as the tension built, her body trembling in anticipation. As she drew her fingers back for another thrust, she felt them slowly be forced apart; as she tried to move them back, she felt a tug on her hand. Her eyes snapped open and she fell to the bed, slowly raising her head to meet two familiar deep-purple eyes, staring at her lustfully from across the bed, her face just inches from Maria’s vagina. 

Tsubasa smiled and thrust her own fingers into Maria, flicking Maria’s clit with her thumb as she entered. The dam burst and Maria shuddered in pleasure, letting loose a long, staggered moan. Tsubasa crept up and over her onto the bed, not removing her fingers from Maria’s warm depths. She bent down and kissed Maria furiously, her tongue plunging instantly into Maria’s surprised mouth. After a long moment, she pulled back, smirking down at Maria. Maria, her completely flushed, weakly smiled back. “Happy birthday, Tsubasa.” 

Tsubasa grinned. “What a naughty present I have.” She gently bit Maria’s chin, then ducked down to scrape her lidded eyes across Maria’s nigh-bare body, shining faintly with sweat. Tsubasa’s free hand traced the ribbon across Maria’s chest, tracing the bows on either side, then moved to trace the other from her mound to where they met. “Now, how should I unwrap it?” She met Maria’s eyes again with a smouldering, lidded gaze. 

Tsubasa pulled back then, away from her girlfriend, save for the still-present sensation of her two fingers sitting idle in Maria’s pussy. She raised one long, slender leg to the edge of the bed and slowly, her eyes still locked with Maria’s, pulled down her stocking, revealing her bare, pale skin. She slinked back for a moment and then held up her other leg, drawing the second stocking off even more slowly. Tsubasa then quickly shucked her skirt, leaving her in nothing but her open shirt. She then leaned in slowly again to take Maria’s lips again, this time slowly and softly. 

Maria thrust her hips back against Tsubasa’s hand, but the younger woman made no sign of noticing. Tsubasa slinked back slightly, her head moving to the bow by Maria’s left arm. Never breaking eye contact, Tsubasa bent down and took one end of the bow in her teeth and slowly pulled, pulling the knot free and loosing the ribbon over Maria’s left breast. Not letting the ribbon slip from her mouth, Tsubasa slid her lips up Maria’s side towards her chest, tickling her with the tips of the fabric. Tsubasa’s free hand drove behind Maria, lifting her slightly from the bed, as Tsubasa released the ribbon to swirl her tongue across Maria’s breast. 

Maria rolled her hips again, more urgently, hoping to find Tsubasa’s thumb with her burning clit, but her lover again denied her any reaction. Instead, she moved her head to Maria’s right; instead of the slow approach before, Tsubasa simply ducked down and immediately yanked the bow free, blowing the ribbon down towards Maria’s belly. Tsubasa’s hand slid up and seized the back of Maria’s head, gliding through her hair and pulling her to a half-seated position, as her lips closed around Maria’s other nipple. 

Maria gasped, pulled her hips down, and slammed them up against Tsubasa’s fingers. Tsubasa lifted her head from Maria’s chest, her face a smug smirk. “Impatient, aren’t you?” Maria only whined. Tsubasa smiled. “That side of you is cute too, of course.” She slowly withdrew her fingers from Maria’s depths and brought them up to her lover’s face, slipping the two digits between Maria’s full lips and giving her a taste of her juices. 

By the time Tsubasa’s hand withdrew, Maria saw a long, slender leg moving over her head, and soon had a full view of Tsubasa’s own gleaming pussy. Maria licked her lips and, grasping Tsubasa’s pert ass with both hands, pulled her girlfriend down onto her, immediately taking Tsubasa’s clit between her lips. She felt Tsubasa’s body flail above her, and Tsubasa fell forward, her face now mere centimeters from Maria’s own aching, needy cunt. 

Maria almost collapsed the moment she felt Tsubasa’s tongue drag across her clit, but shook her head and dove into her own task, kneading Tsubasa’s ass with her hands as she kept up her assault on Tsubasa’s clit. She could feel Tsubasa’s legs shake with every motion of her tongue, just as she knew she was barely holding together under Tsubasa’s own ministrations. Their coupling was now a race; Tsubasa moving to her first release of the night, and Maria careening towards the relief Tsubasa had denied her until now. 

In the end, Maria could feel her frustration winning out, and even as Tsubasa’s legs clenched tighter against her head, holding her fixed beneath her lover’s sex, she felt Tsubasa’s fingers return to her lips. As Tsubasa thrust in, matching the time with a powerful lick down Maria’s mound to her clit, Maria could feel her body collapse from the waist. Even as her body unwound, Tsubasa’s hips ground down closer on her own, desperately grinding her sex against Maria’s face. Maria forced her way through the shocks of her orgasm, keeping her attention focused on Tsubasa until her girlfriend’s legs loosened and Tsubasa fell forward, her belly against Maria’s, and Maria let herself go completely.

In her haze, she felt Tsubasa slowly turn herself around, bringing her face up to Maria’s and staring her in the eyes, a kind smile on her face. Tsubasa’s arms curved around to the small of Maria’s back and pulled her into a close embrace, kissing her quickly on the lips. “Of all today’s presents, I enjoyed unwrapping this one the most.” 

Maria laughed, her heart still pounding from her release. “I didn’t mind much either.” 

“You know,” Tsubasa said, her hands trailing down to cup Maria’s ass, “it’s still my birthday for another four hours.”

Maria swallowed as Tsubasa hungrily closed for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> so my finals are over and it's Tsubasa's birthday which means I get an excuse to get back into sating my wingthirst by writing smut


End file.
